Barely Conscious
by Shadow Girl45
Summary: Hamato Miwa, daughter of Splinter (not Karai!) , was last seen at her best friend's Garrit's house. Garrit is the only person who knows what happened to her. He knows Miwa has been keeping secrets but isn't sure exactly what...until he finds her brothers that is. How will the turtles react when Garrit tries to explain that he's a friend? Will they trust him?


_**hey guys! what's up? ANOTHER PLOT BUNNY JAMMED INTO MY BRAIN! WOOOOHHHHOOOOO! Yay plot bunnies! By the way, in the 2012 series Miwa is Karai, this is not Karai! I'm just to lazy to come up with another name. That and I like the name. I do not own TMNT! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

It was a cold winter's night.

The wind howled and banged on the door, the ice-cold air managed to seep it's way through the cracks in the wall.

The fire place provided some warmth though.

A tall, 16 year old, German boy sat on the couch curled up in a old, hole-filled blanket.

His deep brown eyes shown through one of the holes.

His scruffy dark hair was all that stuck out of the hole-filled blanket.

His tattered and torn t-shirt and jeans provided little warmth.

He shivered it the night's cold.

**_BANG! BANG!_**

It sounded like someone was banging on the door.

The boy stared with much curiosity.

**_BANG! BANG!_**

There was the sound again.

"H-hello?!" the boy called.

"Garrit!" a voice answered on the other-side of the door. "Let me in! It's freezing out here!"

"Just a minute!" the boy answered getting up and walking to the door.

When he opened it a girl ran in, covered in snow.

"Hey Miwa." Garrit said.

"Hey" Miwa said dusting the snow out of her hair. "Took ya long enough. I though I was gonna freeze into an icicle."

"You now I'm not used to visitors." Garrit chuckled to himself.

Miwa set a box of pizza on the small coffee table.

"Pizza again?" Garrit smiled.

"Not my fault the boys wanted pizza for the fifth night in a row." Miwa giggled. "You should've see the look of Mikey's face when he cought me sneaking leftovers."

"Mikey's...your...brother...right?" Garrit looked a little sheepish.

"Yeah." Miwa reassured him.

"You don't talk about your brothers very much." Garrit explained his lack of knowledge while taking a slice of pizza.

Miwa looked at the ground, so not to make eye contact. "Yeah...I- I know..."

"Why don't you?" Garrit asked.

Miwa looked at him.

Garrit understood the look, it meant 'you know why'.

"They're part of your web of secrets too?!" he said while taking a bite of his slice of pizza.

Miwa nodded slowly and looked away again. "Even though we're best friends, you know there are some things I can't tell you..."

"I know..." Garrit mumbled.

"So how do like your new house?" Miwa quickly changed the subject.

"It's not much but it's better than...**_her_**...house." Garrit said.

Garrit's house was a small wooden shack just outside of town it the abandoned junkyard.

"Hezā Jāku was that bad?" Miwa's eyebrows raised with surprise.

"YES!" Garrit screamed with hatred towards that name.

"What did she do that was so bad?" Miwa gave a puzzled look. "You've only told me bits and pieces."

Garrit's eyes widened with hatred toward Hezā, even though she wasn't actually there. "My entire childhood was destroyed! She ruined my life as a child!" Garrit yelled to no one. "I would do EVERTHING on my own! I would kneel down on her hard wood floor and scrub until my hands and knees bled as well as other painstaking choors, most of the time I was half-starved, and if that wasn't enough...when you objected...-!"

Miwa paused eating her slice of pizza and let him continue.

"You know me, I don't go down without a fight... but when you objected she would pound you senseless! If you scraped you arm, instead of an 'are you okay?' you'd hear 'get your lazy self up and get back to work!' She was an old lady and my adopted guardian so fighting back wasn't an option...! So I learned how to hide. Eventually I ran away and met you. You know the rest."

"So _that's_ where you got your stealth skills." Miwa chuckled.

"Now can _you_ tell _me_ something?" the scruffy haired boy asked.

"I can't, you know that." Miwa grew serious again.

"_Please?_" Garrit begged.

"Fine, if I don't get home soon, my dad will freak." Miwa answered.

"Why?" Garrit asked.

"If...things...hadn't happened in the past he might not worry so much." Miwa said heading for the door.

"Wait." Garrit ran in front of the door and stopped her. "Tell me his name."

"Who's?" Miwa looked confused.

"Your father." Garrit said. "Tell me his name."

"I can't." Miwa said walking out the door. "I'd be putting you at risk."

"Please! I need to at least know that! I promise I won't ask any more questions after that!" Garrit begged.

Miwa paused. "No more questions...?"

"None." Garrit reassured her.

"His name is Splinter." Miwa said. "Hamato Splinter."

She stepped out of the shack, Garrit followed.

About thirty Foot Ninjas sprang out of hiding.

"Foot Soldiers!" Miwa growled.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask anymore questions but...WHO THE HECK ARE THEY!?" Garrit jumped back in surprise.

Miwa pulled out a dagger and unsheathed hidden gauntlets. "Run."

"So you can have all the fun?" Garrit smiled and pulled out a pocket knife. "Yeah right."

The Foot Ninjas charged.

Miwa dodged attacks while succeeding in her own.

Garrit seemed to be doing well for someone who had no experience in ninjutsu.

One Foot Ninja managed to push Miwa to the ground and it wasn't long before more grabbed her and she couldn't move.

Garrit tried to pull some off but to no avail...

"Run Garrit!" Miwa urged. "Go while you can!"

Garrit did as he was told. "I'll be back! I promise!"

The Foot carried the captured kunoichi away.

Garrit ran to the city carrying something in his hand.

He hid in an alley and pulled the item out of his pocket.

Miwa's phone, she had dropped it during the fight.

He turned it on and found the GPS.

_where is your destination? _the phone asked in a robotic voice.

"Home." Garrit said.

He followed the instructions and found himself deep within the sewers.

Moisture dripped from the ceiling, the water he walked through was a greenish color.

The pitter patter of the dripping water seemed to speak.

_'Hurry...Hurry...'_

He finally found something.

An old subway car parked in front of what seemed like a living room.

"YAHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed.

"YAHHHHHHHH!" Garrit screamed as-well.

"PERSON! PERSON! PERSON!" the thing continued to scream. "BROS! IT'S A PERSON! YAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S OVER MAN!"

"Miwa never mentioned MUTANTS!" Garrit said to himself, no one else heard him.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?" a mutant turtle with an orange mask continued to scream. "LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE HAVE AN ACTUAL HUMAN IN THE LAIR!"

A turtle wearing a blue mask came rushing in.

"Mikey! Stop joking around! You almost make me think there actually was a-...!" Leo paused and noticed Garrit. "H- H- H- H- HUAMN!"

"He's freakin' me out!" Mikey squeaked.

A two more turtles came in from another room.

One had a red mask and the other had a purple.

"HUMAN!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Is everyone gonna say that?!" Garrit questioned.

"What is going on in here?!" a voice echoed from in the other room.

Everyone froze...

* * *

Meanwhile in the Foot Clan lair...

Miwa looked back and forth frantically.

_no...not again...not here... _she thought to herself.

She shivered when she saw a dark figure enter the room.

The figure stepped toward her. Miwa knew exactly who it was.

The Shredder...

Two Foot Ninjas kept her from moving, though she struggled to break free.

"So we meet again." he said in his usual deep, hoarse voice.

Miwa felt a chill go up her spine when he pressed his tekkō-kagi at her throat.

"A pity for you..." he said low enough so she was the only one who heard it.

Miwa made a low growl.

Shredder pressed his tekkō-kagi slightly harder at her throat.

"As much as I want to kill you right now, I won't." he said, retracting his tekkō-kagi. "I have other plans..."

He turned to his soldiers.

"Take her to her old cell..." he said. "She gets to live."

Then he paused and his eyes locked on hers.

"For now..." he said.

Miwa could tell he smirked.

The Foot Ninjas carried her away...


End file.
